Unsweet Sugar
Unsweet Sugar * Season #: 5 * Season Ep #: 20 (Season 5 finale) * Overall Ep #: 93 Plot Tired of being pushed around, Sugar Pie takes a class on assertiveness. However, it worked too well. Episode (Opening shot: fade in to the exterior of the Rainbow House during the day. Zoom in slowly to the sound of a bell ringing.) * {Sugar Pie} (from o.s.) "Lunchtime!" (Birds and critters converge on the dwelling; cut to the backyard as others make their way from their homes.) * {Sugar Pie} (from o.s.) "Who's hungry?" (Ground level; she pours out a pile of feed from a box.) * {Sugar Pie} "Plenty for everyone." (The hungry animals hurry down, all chow down eagerly as she hovers beside them. A mouse jumps up and knocks the box from her grasp. It pours the food into its gullet, causing its entire body to swell up. She swoops over to snatch it with a chuckle. A barking noise prompts her to turn around; cut to frame Cranberry Pup. He is next to an empty bowl and pleads with her with a whimper.) * {Sugar Pie} (filing bowl) "Here you go, Cranberry Pup." (One sniff of the food, and the puppy growl and kicks the bowl. It flips into the air so that it lands upside down on her head, dumping the feed and causing her to lose grip of the box. More barking greets her as she removes the bowl from her head.) * {Sugar Pie} "Okay, Cranberry. You win." (She picks up a bowl of salad from a table; close-up of the puppy as it is set down beside him.) * {Sugar Pie} "Berries, carrots, and apples. Yum-yum-yum!" (Another annoyed bark and this too is flung away, surprising the young blonde greatly. A nibble at an apple causes the dark red-furred face to turn green. There is a cough.) * {Sugar Pie} "Well, then, what do you want to eat?" (He comes to, zips away with a bark, and returns with an open cookbook. The page he points out shows a salad piled high with candy and topped with whipped cream and a strawberry.) * {Sugar Pie} "I'm not sure I can even make that." (Her perspective; he points angrily.) "Well...I don't want you to starve." (Back to her, now smiling pleadingly.) * {Sugar Pie} (holding up a cupcake) "Oh...are you sure I can't tempt you with a nice and yummy ---" (She gets it knocked off her hand, her face slapped, and the book thrust into her face.) * {Sugar Pie} (sighing heavily) "I'll make your special recipe." (Fade to black.) ---------- (Fade in to several produce stands set up near the castle and zoom out to frame Sugar Pie looking on from a distance. She has her backback and is holding a scroll.) * {Sugar Pie} "Let's see." (Her perspective of the sheet, moving down; gumdrops, mints, and rock candies are checked off, but licorice and chocolate bars are not. She points at one.) * {Sugar Pie} "Licorice." (Cut to frame her as she swims over to a licorice stand. Before she can get one, a fat red-skinned alien zips in and beats her to it.) * {Sugar Pie} "Excuse me, um...I think you just stepped in front of me." (The alien pays no mind, placing a coin on the counter and snatching a handful away with some annoyance.) * {Sugar Pie} (as she departs) "Excuse me, I think you made a mistake." (hastily, following her) "I was actually here first and ---" (She stops.) * {Fat Red Alien} "Sorry, didn't notice you there!" * {Sugar Pie} (to herself) "I know." (Behind her, an elderly male alien approaches, his laugh catches her off guard, and she comes up behind him. This alien is colored pale brown.) * {Sugar Pie} "Oh, excuse me, sir." * {Old Alien} (mumbling, holding up ear trumpet) "Yes? What?" * {Sugar Pie} "I think you just cut in front of me." * {Old Alien} "A cut of celery?" (lowering trumpet; disdainful mutter) "This is the licorice stand!" (Close-up of the device.) * {Sugar Pie} "I said..." (speaking into it; reverberating) "I think you just cut in front of me!" (Zoom out to frame both; he flips a coin onto the counter.) * {Old Alien} (laughing) "No need, dearie. I'm already in front." (Grabbing a bunch in his hand, he walks off; two female aliens stand up into view to take his place. The first is light red and the other is light green. Both are dressed in typical 1980s fashion and speak with a Valley Girl accent.) * {Sugar Pie} (to herself) "I noticed." * {Female Alien 1} "...and then I was like, 'uhh, eww...' " * {Sugar Pie} "Hey!" (Both roll their eyes at her.) * {Female Alien 1} "Hey, move back. You're in my personal space?" (Sugar eyes the wide empty area between herself and them.) * {Sugar Pie} "But..." * {Female Alien 2} (as Sugar slinks away) "Seriously, do you need your licorice so badly? Get a life!" (Soft snickering as she retreats past Choco Cream and Gelatin Soft without noticing them.) * {Sugar Pie} "Oh, okay. There's no rush." * {Gelatin Soft} "Sugar!" (Stop.) "Don't let them treat you that way!" * {Sugar Pie} "Oh...it's really no big deal." (One bunch of licorice is left now.) * {Choco Cream} "It's bigger than big! It's double-big! There is something wrong with you!" * {Sugar Pie} "What's wrong with me?" (The redheaded brothers traded a calculating glance and nod, after which Choco turns Sugar to face the stand and zips up to it so fast that the blonde girl gets spin in place and falls flat to the ground.) * {Sugar Pie} "Oh, go right ahead, Choco. You first." (Choco leans down to her.) * {Choco Cream} "See that?" (tapping Sugar's forehead) "There's your problem!" * {Gelatin Soft} "You've got to stop being such a doormat." (Sugar gets up.) * {Sugar Pie} "A doormat?" * {Gelatin Soft} "A pushover, darling." (Choco floats over.) "You've got to stand up for yourself! Promise us." * {Sugar Pie} (uncertainly, floating to stand) "Okay. I promise." (Her perspective of the last bunch, zooming in.) "Oh, good!" (Before she can lay her money down, a geeky female alien strolls past and takes the produce away, tossing a coin down in its place. She is colored white. Back to the dejected little girl.) * {Sugar Pie} "Oh, that's okay. I don't mind." (Gelatin races over.) * {Gelatin Soft} "Watch and learn." (floating toward the female geek) "Hold it right there!" * {Female Geek Alien} "Uh...who, me?" * {Gelatin Soft} "Well, of course, you. Nobody ever calls you beautiful before?" * {Female Geek Alien} "Uh...that'd be a big no." * {Gelatin Soft} "Oh! Well, they should." (lifting her arm) "How about flexing some of your muscles for me?" (The attention brings a dopey smile to her face, and she flexes that limb as tightly as she can. In close-up, one tiny bulge of muscle forms, accompanied by the o.s. gasp from Gelatin.) * {Gelatin Soft} (from o.s.) "Oh, my heavens!" (Cut to frame both.) "Do you think a beautiful and strong girl such as yourself..." (taking his coin onto his nose, licorice from her bags) "...could give my friend the last strands of licorice?" (She can only manage a goofy laugh as he floats back to Sugar Pie; close-up of the latter as her bag is opened and the candy is dropped in.) * {Gelatin Soft} (from o.s.) "See? That's not so hard, is it?" (Zoom out to frame both.) * {Sugar Pie} "Um...I guess not." (The shopping list is taken out; bag closes.) * {Gelatin Soft} "All right, then! What else is on your list?" (it is unrolled.) * {Sugar Pie} "Let's see. I also need chocolate bars." (Wipe to a close-up of three chocolate bars on a counter; she takes them into her bag, and lays down a coin.) * {Sugar Pie} "Here you go." (She backs off; cut to frame all of this stand and the slightly angry gooey alien running it. He is colored green. The signs on his bins indicate that two coins are needed to purchase three chocolate bars.) * {Chocolate vendor} "Hey! That'll be two coins..." (Sugar stops.) "...not one!" * {Sugar Pie} "Oh, but last week it was only one coin." * {Chocolate vendor} "That was then, this is now." (Close-up of the counter.) * {Sugar Pie} (from o.s., laying another coin down) "Oh, okay." (Cut to frame both.) "I don't want to argue about it." (As soon as she backs away, an indignant Choco takes her place.) * {Choco Cream} "What do you think you're doing?" * {Chocolate vendor} "Minding my own business. Why don't you do it?" * {Choco Cream} "Two coins for chocolate bars is outrageous." (Close-up of the counter; he pulls one away and continues o.s.) "One coin is the right price." * {Chocolate vendor} (from o.s., pulling it back) "I say it's two coins!" (Cut to frame both.) * {Choco Cream} (pulling it away) "One coin!" * {Chocolate vendor} (pointing to sign) "Two coins!" * {Choco Cream} (holding up his own) "One coin!" (Sugar peeks up over the counter's end.) * {Chocolate vendor} (pulling coin across) "Two coins!" * {Choco Cream} (banging counter; coin jumps to him) "One coin!" * {Chocolate vendor} (ditto) "Two coins!" (Close-up of the counter; Choco shifts the second bit's position, but leaves it on his adversary's side of the counter.) * {Choco Cream} (from o.s.} "Two coins!" * {Chocolate vendor} (from o.s., pushing it toward Choco) "One coin!" * {Choco Cream} (pushing it back) "Two coins!" * {Chocolate vendor} (from o.s., ditto) "One coin!" * {Choco Cream} (ditto, leaning into view, shrilly) "I insist it's two coins or nothing!" (His perspective of the alien's face -- upside down, due to the positioning of his head.) * {Chocolate vendor} "One coin and that my'' final offer''!" (Cut to frame both; Choco straightens up with a smile.) * {Choco Cream} (whisking extra bit away) "Have it your way. One coin it is." (He and Sugar clear out at a full flight, leaving the vendor smiling smugly to himself. Only when he reaches down to pick up the money does he realize the turnabout Choco has pulled; the latter shares a giggle with Gelatin as the three guppies float off.) * {Choco Cream} "See? Asserting yourself can be fun!" * {Sugar Pie} "I guess you're right." * {Gelatin Soft} "So, Sugar Pie, do you feel like giving it a try?" * {Sugar Pie} "Um, okay." (The other two keep swimming as she stops with a pop-eyed stare; cut to a strawberry vendor's stall and zoom in quickly. A single piece of fruit rests before the impassive, stubble-faced red alien on duty.) * {Sugar Pie} (from o.s.) "I need that strawberry!" (Back to her; she races up and hovers.) "Boy, am I glad you have one strawberry left." (lowers down) "You see, I'm making this special mean for a cute little puppy. He's a very picky eater." (opens backpack) "And the recipe calls for a strawberry on top." (She brings up a coin on her hand; she tosses it down.) * {Sugar Pie} "Here you go." * {Strawberry vendor} (shrewdly) "So, you say you need this strawberry very badly." * {Sugar Pie} "Oh, yes. I'm desperate for it." * {Strawberry vendor} "Then it'll be ten coins!" * {Sugar Pie} (aghast) "Ten?!?" (Pan to the brothers behind her; the former nods, the latter throws her an encouraging grin and gesture, and Sugar Pie puts on her best attempt of sweet talk.) * {Sugar Pie} (nervously, speeding up) "Oh, hey, Mr Handsome. I know you want to do the right thing because you're handsome and...and strong, and big handsome strong guys are always nice to everyone, right?" (Batting the eyelashes and grinning hugely has no effect.) * {Strawberry vendor} "Ten coins for the strawberry!" (Now Choco grins and gestures while Gelatin nods; taking the hint, Sugar turns away and puts on an appropriately fed-up look.) * {Sugar Pie} "Ten coins for one strawberry is outrageous!" (Close-up of him; she continues o.s.) "I insist on paying you..." (leaning into view) "...eleven coins!" * {Strawberry vendor} (surprised) "Eleven coins?" * {Sugar Pie} "Um...I mean...nine coins! (Cut to Choco and Gelatin, trading a confused look.) * {Strawberry vendor} (from o.s.) "Uh, now wait a minute!" * {Sugar Pie} (from o.s.) "Okay, twelve coins --- " (Gelatin's eyes went wide; Choco tries to bury his head in the dirt.) " --- but that's my final offer!" (Gelatin ends up looking like he's gonna black out, followed by a tap on Choco's head.) * {Strawberry vendor} (from o.s.) "I think you're confused!" (Cut to the stall.) * {Sugar Pie} "It's twelve coins. Take it or leave it!" * {Strawberry vendor} "Okay, I'll take it!" (The brief flash of a smile betrats his glee at having come out on top. Sugar leans over to place a bag of money in front of him, but she gets yanked backwards by Gelatin. She gets dragged after them.) * {Choco Cream} (from o.s.) "Don't give him your money!" (Cut to all three; Gelatin is pulling Sugar by her arm. Choco has the bag in his hand.) * {Choco Cream} "One strawberry is not worth twelve coins!" * {Sugar Pie} "But...I was only doing what you did." (Stop; Gelatin lets go.) * {Gelatin Soft} "It was a great effort, but you should refuse to give him your business and just leave." * {Sugar Pie} "But I can't let Cranberry starve! He won't eat it unless I make it just right!" (Zoom out quickly; she gets up.) "I need that strawberry, no matter what it costs!" (Race back to the stand.) * {Strawberry vendor} "In that case..." (smiling nastily) "...twenty coins!" (Close-up of Sugar.) * {Sugar Pie} "Twenty?" (Zoom out; she stops her flight.) "Oh, but...I don't have that many." * {Strawberry vendor} "Then why are you wasting my time?" (A dark green swan walks past, placing two coins into the counter.) * {Swan} "I'll give you two coins for that strawberry." * {Strawberry vendor} "Sold!" (She takes it away.) "Eh, tough break, girl. Next time don't be such a doormat." (Said doormat pouts, hangs her head, and floats away as her two brothers stare with deep concern. Dissolve to the exterior of the Rainbow House, where Mistletoe stuffs today's deliveries into the mailbox and walks away down the trail. Cut to a close-up of the inside, Cranberry sitting on the floor and tying a napkin around his neck; zoom out slightly to show a candoe in a bottle across from him. Sugar reaches into view and sets down the piled-high salad from the cookbook --- with everything but the strawberry on top.) * {Sugar Pie} (from o.s.) "Ta da!" (He opens his mouth to chow down.) "Here you go, Cranberry. Sorry there's no strawberry on top, but ---" (His ears pop up in surprise, pulling out the cookbook for a read.) * {Sugar Pie} (from o.s.) "--- the rest is eactly what you wanted." (After a few glances at the page and the food, he growls and his expression turns angry.) * {Sugar Pie} (from o.s.) "Cranberry?" (Cut to just outside the front door, which is half way open. The salad is throw out, followed by the young blondie, who crashes into the mailbox and tumbles down amid a shower of letters. She winds up flat on her face with a little moan as the mail flutters down; zoom in.) * {Sugar Pie} (sadly) "Look at me. I really am a doormat." (One item settles on her head --- a pamphlet whose front cover shows the black silhouette of a monster's head. She pulls this free, her face registering mild surprise as she inspects it.) * {Sugar Pie} (reading) " 'The incredible Big Bombintash turns doormats into dynamos.' "(She unfolds it; a little pig-headed figure pops out.) " 'Assertiveness seminar today, hedge maze center.' " (She lowers the pamphlet, eyebrows descending into a glare of sudden resolve as the camera zooms in slowly.) * {Sugar Pie} "As Jupiter is my witness ---" (She gets up.) "--- I'm never gonna be a pushover again!" ---------- (Opening shot; fade in to a long shot of a meadow hedge maze, seen from the top of a nearby hill. The large open area at the center can easily be seen. Quite a few aliens/ponies are on their way in; the banner over the entrance, and the visible stage at the center. Dissolve to just inside the entrance to the center as the crowd files in. Salmonella stands here to keep an eye on things. Sugar peeks timidly around the corner and lets her eyes pop when she noticed the monster, whose attention is directed elsewhere. She proceeds to slink in. Cut to a head-on view of the stage and zoom out as she makes her way forward; speakers are set up at each end. After a moment, Sugar begins to ease across the front row.) * {Sugar Pie} (amid occasional little yelps) "Oh!...Excuse me." (She places herself in between two orange slimy aliens, to the amusement of neither, and gives them the biggest 'please don't hurt me' grin she can muster. It fails to have any impact, judging from her short and graceless trajectory over the crowd to land in its back row. Now the speakers blare a pounding rock beat as Salmonella and Blizzosaur get into position; Salmonella starts up a fog machine, while Blizzosaur switches on a spotlight on an elevated platform and aims it at the stange. The illuminated circle settles on the center of the hazy area as the music builds.) (Through the fog, a caped figure rises into view. Fireworks burst around this figure, which punches at the air as the fog clears away to expose the orange pig, Big Bombintash. All of his lines during this scene are amplified by the sound system.) * {Big Bombintash} "Welcome, friends! My name is Big Bombintash, and today is the first day of your new life!" (outstretches arms) "I want to hear you clap if you're tired of being a pushover!" (The crowd does exactly that while cheering wildly. Sugar Pie jumps up and down, trying to get a good look at him from the back.) * {BIg Bombintash} (crossing stage) "Clap if you're tired of being a doormat!" (They do so; he crosses back.) "Clap if you want to pay nothing for this seminar!" (The do so again, but this response quickly gives way to confused murmurs and then laughter. A steely glare and huff from Big Bomb stops them cold.) * {Big Bombintash} "That's no joke, friends. Big Bombintash is so confident that you will be one hundred percent satisfied with my asseriveness techniques ---" (Both monsters are now down in front of the stage.) "--- that if you are not one hundred percent satisfied, you pay nothing!" (He then leans over the edge and toward one alien.) * {Big Bombintash} "But I pity the fool who doubts Big Bomb's methods." (getting in his face) "You don't doubt me, do you?" (The alien nervously shakes his head no, sweating. The rest of the audience voices their agreement.) * {Big Bombintash} "That, my friends, is your first lesson. Don't be shy, look 'em in the eye." (Cut to Sugar, who smiles to herself as the crowd talks excitedly; the view shifts to her perspective. He is back on the stage.) * {Big Bombintash} "Now, to demonstrate that Big Bomb's techniques will work on anyone, I'm gonna need a volunteer." (Lots of hands/hooves instantly shoot up; back to Sugar, who sinks out of sight instead. Both Blizzosaur and Salmonella move through the crowd, scoping out the prospects; Blizzosaur stops and points, and Salmonella returns to the stage to whisper into the orange pig's ear.) * {Big Bombintash} (pointing; crowd parts) "You in the back row!" (A quick zoom in to the far end of the crowd reveals a huddled Sugar trying to disappear.) * {Sugar Pie} "Who, me?" * {Big Bombintash} "Yes, you! Big Bomb wants you onstage!" (Extreme close-up; she swallows hard.) * {Sugar Pie} "Uh, well..." (His reflection appears in her pupils.) * {Big Bombintash} "Now!" (Shudder; long shot of her.) * {Sugar Pie} (whispering) "Okay." (She floats behind the crowd and up onto one end of the stage, but Salmonella darts in to block the way as soon as she arrives. Her dodge around the monster is met with a secon interception.) * {Big Bombintash} "Woah, he's blocking your path! What are you gonna do about it?" * {Sugar Pie} "Politely go around him?" * {Big Bombintash} "No." * {Sugar Pie} "Gingerly go around him?" * {Big Bombintash} (a bit annoyed) "No." * {Sugar Pie} "Go back home and try again tomorrow?" (He moves behind her.) * {Big Bombintash} "No! When someone tries to block, show them how you rock!" (Now the self-help monster flicks an index finger into Sugar's back, hard enough to propel her into Salmonella and knock him away. She gets knocked silly for a moment, while Salmonella tumbles down on his back.) * {Sugar Pie} "Oh! Sorry." * {Big Bombintash} "Don't be sorry! Be assertive! Never apologize when you can criticize!" (Clearing his throat, he leans down over the supine Salmonella at close range.) * {Big Bombintash} (full force) "WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING?!?!" (He stands up and addresses Sugar at normal volume.) "Now, you try." (The blonde guppy glances down at Salmonella.) * {Sugar Pie} "..." (She works up a little nerve.) "...Next time, get out of the way before...I bump into you...'cause I totally won't be sorry when I do!" (She grimaces as if expecting a blow, but Big Bomb smiles wide. Close-up of here.) * {Big Bombintash} (from o.s., grabbing her arm) "You see, my friends?" (He hoists her up, cut to frame both.) "If my techniques can work for this shy little girl, then they can work for anyone!" (Fireworks explode around them while the crowd cheers widly, and a smile gradually settles on Sugar's face as the camera zooms in slowly on her. Dissolve to the exterior of the house, zooming in slowly.) * {Sugar Pie} (from inside) "Okay." (Inside, she regards herself in a large mirror; many of the animals are watching.) * {Sugar Pie} "I feel good. I feel ready to 'attack the day', as Big Bomb says." (Cut to outside as she opens the front door; a streaming garden hose nozzle is being held in view near the camera. Sugar stops short upon seeing this, and the view shifts to just behind her. It's being held by Mistletoe. The elderly duck hims to himself as he waters a rather swampy patch of flowers.) * {Sugar Pie} (floating down to him) "Excuse me, Mistletoe, but I think you might be over-watering my petunias...again." * {Mistletoe} (chuckles) "Just let me handle it." (She turns around to go back to the house, but snaps fully upright. As he hums some more, she opens her mouth to speak, closes it, then finds her nerve.) * {Sugar Pie} (to herself) "You treat me like a pushover. You get the once-over." (One hand comes down on the hose, pinching it off so that the water backs up and causes the tubing to bulge like an overinflating balloon. Mistletoe eyes the suddenly dry nozzle. He shakes/peers into it. Cut to Sugar Pie, who moves her hand so that the backed-up water surges along the hose. There is a loud splash, and the soaked, spluttering duck backs up into view.) * {Mistletoe} "Well, perhaps that is enough water." (Big sheepish grin.) * {Sugar Pie} (disdainfully) "Thank you." (She turns away, not noticing the frown on the duck's face, and floats off. She rears up and lets off a giddy little squeal.) * {Sugar Pie} "I can't believe it worked!" (She goes on with a giggle. Wipe to a close-up of Oorameshia and Polter-Ghost standing side by side on a bridge holding wagon handles.) * {Polter-Ghost} (rolling eyes) "Show body business is tough." (Longer shot; they stand on a bridge over the stream bordering Jupiter Town, each hauling a wagonload of garbage.) * {Oorameshia} "Hey, go ahead. Try one of your jokes out on me. I laugh at everything." (On the end of this, pan back in the direction they came to frame Sugar Pie's approach.) * {Polter-Ghost} (now o.s.) "Okay, okay, okay. A donkey and a mule are stuck on a deserted island." (Sugar clears her throat firmly.) * {Sugar Pie} "Excuse me! Would you mind moving your carts so I can pass?" (Both glare back at her.) * {Polter-Ghost} "Yeah, yeah, in a minute. I just want to finish up this story." (They face front again.) "And so the donkey says to the mule ---" * {Sugar Pie} (irritated) "A-hem! Can you move? You're blocking my path!" * {Polter-Ghost} "Yeah, yeah, in a minute!" (to Oorameshia) "So the donkey says to the mule..." (His words fade out under the next line as the camera cuts to Sugar) * {Sugar Pie} (to herself) " 'When someone tries to block, show 'em how you rock.' " * {Polter-Ghost} (from o.s.) "And the mule says ---" (He was cut off, as Sugar lifts the rear end of both wagons at once. They flip up to vertical and back again, dumping torrents of refuse over the two conversing ghosts.) * {Polter-Ghost} "Ugh! Easy does it, girl!" (He and Oorameshia pull the carts ahead.) "We're moving, okay?" * {Sugar Pie} "Good!" (She floats on with a smirk. Wipe to her on the way toward Eggplant's restaurant, then cut to just inside the front door as she floats in. She can barely get through the entrance; she stares ahead with popping eyes.) * {Choco Cream} (from o.s.) "Who's next, please, and what can I get for you today?" (During this line, the camera cuts to frame her at the counter, with a long line of citizens streching back and Sugar at the end of it, then back to her. A light blue hand taps her shoulder, and the alien attached to it nips in to cut ahead of her and bump her backwards.) * {Sugar Pie} (annoyed) "What do you think you're doing? Didn't you see me?" * {Light blue alien} "Uh, I guess, maybe." * {Sugar Pie} "Maybe? 'Maybe's are for babies!' " (A flick of one hand against the alien's should spins him like a top; he comes out of it half-hunched down and facing one irate blonde girl.) * {Sugar Pie} (harshly) "Now go to the back of the line where you belong!!" (He does so -- and, to avoid getting anything worse than a scathing grimace, all the other patrons gasp and hastily back up out the door. Sugar smirks over her shoulder in extreme close-up as the camera pans to frame Choco on the start of the next line.) * {Choco Cream} "Heeey! Look at you!" (Gelatin zips up alongside with a laugh.) * {Gelatin Soft} "Your attitude is so feisty, it's fabulous!" (Cut back to Sugar on these last two words; she covers the gap between herself and the pair in one graceful leap.) * {Choco Cream} "Looks like Big Bomb's workshop really paid off!" * {Sugar Pie} (normal tone) "Yes. A true inspiration. His techniques really work." * {Gelatin Soft} "Well, they've certainly made a difference in the way you carry yourself. You truly are a whole new Sugar Pie." (Cut to her on the end of this.) * {Sugar Pie} "Yes I am. And New Sugar Pie feels pretty stoked about New Sugar Pie." * {Choco Cream} "Well, Old Choco Cream feels really proud of New Sugar Pie --- proud as red punch!" (He whips a bowlful onto the counter.) "Want some?" (The subsequent gale of snorted giggles sneds him to the floor but ticks Sugar off quite a bit.) * {Sugar Pie} " 'You laugh at me. I wrath at you!' " (A shove, and the punchbowl tumbles off Choco's side of the counter. Gelatin stares in disbelief as the giddy redhead gets up with the thing on his head. However, Sugar does not notice, as she is on the way out with her usual sweet expression and tone.) * {Sugar Pie} "Bye, boys!" (Outside.) * {Sugar Pie} "What a day!" (waving) "Taxi!" (She races off as the brothers emerge; the former no longer has the bowl on his head. A taxi carriage pulls up with its driver. Sugar floats over, but a gray alien beats her to it and ruins her mood.) * {Sugar Pie} "Oh, no, you don't! 'Cut in line, I'll take what's mine!' " (She hops on and instantly starts brawling with him. Cut to the brothers, watching dumbstruck and inclining their heads to mark his trajectory. He crashes to the ground. Close-up of Sugar on board.) * {Sugar Pie} "Nobody pushes New Sugar Pie around!" (Zoom out.) "NOBODY!!! " (The camera shakes with the force of this word, and the driver steps on it in a fright.) * {Choco Cream} "Old Choco Cream's not sure New Sugar Pie is a good idea after all." * {Gelatin Soft} "Old Gelatin Soft agrees." (Snap to black.) ---------- (Opening shot; fade in to Sugar at her mirror inside the house.) * {Sugar Pie} (fiercely) "You got this, New Sugar Pie! This day is yours, and nobody's gonna ruin that for you!" (leaning to a few animals) "Am I RIGHT?! " (That last word hits the group hard enough to send them over in a dead faint. Cut to outside the front door as she kicks it open and emerges.) * {Sugar Pie} "Right!" (Stopping at the mailbox, she pulls out the contents and looks disgustedly over them.) * {Sugar Pie} "What?!? He delivered the wrong mail, again! " (As Mistletoe drifts off from the ground, an irate blonde girl pulls him from the left wing and down to the ground.) * {Mistletoe} "Oh! D-did I mix 'em up again?" (He pulls a letter from the bag with a "hand".) "So sorry." * {Sugar Pie} " 'You apologize, I penalize!' " (Now frightened, Mistletoe races off, but was grabbed again and shoved into the mailbox. She slaps a stamp on his rump, tearing the mailbox from the pole and tossing it into a nearby lake. Sugar glides placidly along the road, letter in hand, as Red Unicorn passes by.) * {Red Unicorn} (galloping over to her) "Sugar Pie, do you know where the party rave building is?" * {Sugar Pie} "Yes. It's over the ---" (She cuts herself off once a small breeze blows the letter off her hand and into a nearby puddle; a sharp gasp, and "New Sugar Pie" gets ready to throw down all over again in close-up.) * {Red Unicorn} (from o.s.) "Ohhh..." (Cut to frame both; Gelatin and Choco come up over a hill.) "...that's too bad." (Her rising growl is followed by a close-up of the two incredulous new arrivals as they stop.) * {Sugar Pie} (from o.s.) " 'You make me lose...' " (Cut to frame all four.) " 'I blow my fuse! ' " (She grabs Red's tail in her hands and pulls.) (Slinging him around herself, she lets fly toward a crowd of trees. He lands in one of them; she smiles tranquilly at the sight as Gelatin and Choco approach.) * {Gelatin Soft} "Sugar, what are you doing?" (Sugar's face hardens.) "That's no way to behave." * {Sugar Pie} "Didn't you see what he did to New Sugar Pie?" (turning to them) "And he thought New Sugar Pie was a pushover!" * {Gelatin Soft} (calmly, but reprovingly) "No, sweetie, he didn't. We saw the whole thing. We think that you've taken your assertiveness training a little too far." * {Sugar Pie} "What?" (needled) "You just want New Sugar Pie to be a doormat like Old Sugar Pie. But Old Sugar Pie is GONE!! " * {Choco Cream} (really confused) "New Sugar Pie? Old Sugar Pie?" * {Gelatin Soft} "What happened to Nice Sugar Pie? We want that Sugar Pie back." * {Sugar Pie} (flying around them) "No! You want Wimp Sugar Pie! You want Pushover Sugar Pie! You want 'do anything to her and she won't complain' Sugar Pie! " (Choco has kept turning his head to maintain eye contact with the ranting girl, leaving his neck twisted through at least one and halp circles. The head finally snaps back into its normal position as the mouth lets off a yelp and the eyes start jittering in their sockets.) * {Choco Cream} "Too many Sugar Pies to keep track of!" (hands to ears) "Make it stop!" * {Sugar Pie} (tapping Choco's forehead, shoving him back) "Are things getting to complicated for simple little brain, Choco Cream?" (Gelatin ducks in to catch him.) * {Gelatin Soft} "Now stop right there! Let's not let things descend into petty insults." * {Sugar Pie} "Why not? I thought petty is what you're all about, Gelatin Soft ---" (Extreme close-up.) "---with your petty concerns for fashion!" (The elegant redhead loses his composure with a gasp and an upwelling of tears. He turns away and covers his eyes with his beret as Choco rushes in to pick up the slack, floating closer to Sugar's eye level.) * {Choco Cream} "Hey, leave him alone! Fashion is his passion!" * {Sugar Pie} "Oh, and what are you passionate about? Birthday cake? Party hats?" (She backs away and o.s.; Choco sinks sadly out of frame.) "I can't believe that the two most frivolous guppies in Jupiter Town ---" (Cut to her.) "---are trying to tell New Sugar Pie how to live her life ---" (Back to the redheads, now both teating up and trying not to lose it altogether.) * {Sugar Pie} (from o.s.) "--- when they are throwing their own lives away on pointless pursuits that nobody else gives a flaming funnel about!! " (Choco's orange hair darkens a bit. Both redheaded brothers sniff a bit on the start of their respective lines.) * {Choco Cream} "Looks like Nasty Sugar Pie is here to stay!" * {Gelatin Soft} "I cannot belive what that monster Big Bombintash has done to you!" (They soar off, wailing.) * {Sugar Pie} (calling after them) "Who cares if he's a monster?! HE'S MY MONSTER!!! " (Now she lowers a bit, looking down at a puddle in front of her. A close-up of the water frames her reflection -- distorted by both the rippling surface and her own half-crazed face. Then, she gives a look of wide-eyed shock; said eyes fill with tears as the water settles down and she voices a crushed little gasp. She hangs her head, allowing a few tears to drop into the puddle.) * {Sugar Pie} (normal tone) "I'm the monster." (Dissolve to the exterior of the Rainbow House as she trudes slowly toward the front door. A second dissolve shows the door and all windows boarded up. The sky is now a gloomy dark gray. Gelatin and Choco venture up; the latter knocks once they are at the door.) * {Gelatin Soft} (clearing throat) "Sugar Pie, are you in there?" * {Choco Cream} "It's Choco Cream and Gelatin Soft!" * {Sugar Pie} (from inside, through door) "Go away! Go away before Nasty Sugar Pie strikes again!" * {Gelatin Soft} "Oh, sweetie, we all say things we regret." * {Choco Cream} "We did?" (Gelatin socks him in the chest.) * {Gelatin Soft} "Shhhh!" * {Sugar Pie} (from inside, through door) "Choco's right. I'm the only one to blame!" (Cut to inside. an overhead view; she sits alone, tied up in bubble wrap. The only light comes from a few openings in the boarded windows.) * {Sugar Pie} "Don't worry. I'm never coming out of the house again! Everyone will be a lot safer with me and my mean mouth locked away!" (Cut to Gelatin and Choco.) * {Gelatin Soft} "Sweetie...Choco doesn't blame you, nor do I. You just recieved some bad advice from that Big Bombintash creature." * {Choco Cream} "Yeah! He's the one that made you act super-duper-mean!" (Gelatin socks him again.) "What I mean is, there are other ways to assert yourself besides yelling at everyone." * {Gelatin Soft} "Yes!" (Close-up of Sugar's downcast face, the camera panning slightly to frame the barricaded door and re-focusing on it.) * {Gelatin Soft} (from outside, through door) "You can stand up for yourself without being unpleasant about it." (Focus back to Sugar.) * {Sugar Pie} "Well...I'm not sure I can." (Cut to just behind her.) * {Sugar Pie} "I'm too far gone. Whenever I try to assert myself, I become a monster." (The camera cuts to outside again.) * {Gelatin Soft} "Oh, sweetie, you're not a monster." * {Choco Cream} (pointing down the front trail) "No, but he is." (Big Bomb that is -- with Salmonella and Blizzosaur with him.) * {Big Bombintash} (giving thumbs-up to camera) "Big Bomb's my name, training creatures is my game." (This gesture causes Choco and Gelatin to throw a properly bewildered glance at the camera.) * {Gelatin Soft} "What a darling little catchphrase!" * {Big Bombintash} "Your friend Sugar Pie loved Big Bomb's catchphrases." (getting them both) "Word on the street is that she doesn't take no guff from no one." (letting go, walking past) "So, Big Bomb is here to collect Big Bomb's fee." * {Choco Cream} (to Gelatin) "Sugar's in no shape to deal with that monstrous pig!" (This is Gelatin's cue to float after the monster in question.) * {Gelatin Soft} (forcing a laugh) "I'm sure a big, brave, powerful, and rich monster --- uhh --- yes, like you ---" (Both stop.) "---doesn't need that money right away. You can afford to come back later." * {Big Bombintash} "Are you kidding? Sugar Pie is overdue as it is." (They have reached the door.) "Big Bomb collects now!" (On the end of this, he picks him up by the head and drops him into a bush, spitting out leaves as Choco gets an eyeful.) * {Gelatin Soft} "Do something!" (Choco turns to Big Bomb, who starts tearing away at the boards, and plants himself in his way.) * {Choco Cream} "We're not even sure Sugar's home right now." (He picks him up, mistaking him for a board.) "Uh, she might be off frolicking with some woodland creatures, or, or...why don't you give us some time to track her down for you?" * {Big Bombintash} (dropping him, pulling out a sheet) "Big Bomb does have some grocery shopping to do." (He whips out a small basket and starts off as Gelatin climbs out.) "Big Bomb will come back this afternoon." * {Choco Cream} "But that's only half a day!" (He stops.) "We need one full day at least." * {Big Bombintash} "Big Bomb will delay for half a day and no longer!" * {Choco Cream} "A full day!" * {Big Bombintash} "Half day!" * {Choco Cream} "Full day!" * {Big Bombintash} "Half day! * {Choco Cream} "Half day!!" * {Big Bombintash} "Full day!" * {Choco Cream} (floating up to stare him in the face) "We need half a day and no more!" (Big Bomb grabs his tail.) * {Big Bombintash} "Well, you'll get a full day and no less!" (He turns around brightly and floats off, stretching the arm attacked to the hand holding the tail.) * {Choco Cream} "Okey-dokey. See you tomorrow." (He lowers him to the ground, confused.) * {Big Bombintash} "Wait, what?" (A tiny little sneeze is heard through the door; Big Bomb walks back up to it.) * {Big Bombintash} "Huh. Sounds like the search won't be necessary." (Choco gasps.) "Big Bomb collects now!" * {Choco Cream} "Woah! Hey...we had an agreement!" (He flies up to his face.) "You gotta come back tomorrow!" * {Big Bombintash} "When someone tries to block, show 'em how you rock!" (He gets thrown away from the house with a scream and falls into the bush. Gelatin yelps out in surprise as the leaf-streaked guppy spits out a mouthful. Looking up, Choco finds Salmonella licking his hair, having apparently mistaken it for a large piece of orange candy. Up at the door, Big Bomb rips the rest off the boards away.) * {Big Bombintash} "Your payment is overdue, Sugar Pie!" (He draws back one arm, tenses for a punch that will surely reduce the door to splinters --- and then knocks gently instead. The door opens as Gelatin flies up to help however he can, and Sugar Pie --- now untied from the bubble wrap --- comes out. Her creditor stands up to full height and huffs impatiently down at her, spooking the redheaded brothers but good. Salmonella is no longer licking Choco's hair.) * {Big Bombintash} "You were nothing but a doormat ---" (striking pose) "--- and Big Bomb turned you into a lean, mean, assertive machine!" (He hits the last pose again, then gets back in her face.) "Now, pay Big Bomb what you owe Big Bomb!" * {Sugar Pie} "...No." (Choco and Gelatin are so completely shocked by this declaration that the former topples over on his side, as if paralyzed from head to tail. Salmonella and Blizzosaur cannot believe their "ears" either, and Salmonella makes a puzzled look as Blizzosaur weaky tugs on his tail.) * {Big Bombintash} "What did you say?" * {Sugar Pie} "No." * {Big Bombintash} "Ooooooh! I'd hate to be you right now --- because Big Bomb is gonna throw down a world of pain unless Big Bomb gets his money, PRONTO!!" (A growl from him drops her out of sight, but a moment later she is back up and calmly floating along the front walk.) * {Sugar Pie} "As I recall, during your workshop you promised one hundred percent satisfaction guaranteed, or 'you pay nothing'. Well, I'm not satisfied." * {Big Bombintash} "What do you mean, you're not satisfied?! Everyone has always been satisfied!" * {Sugar Pie} "Well, I guess I'm first, then." (moving toward him) "But since I'm not satisfied, I refuse to pay. It's as simple as that." (Neither of the two redheads can find that power of speech, and Gelatin has to close Choco's mouth to keep his jaw from scraping the ground. Big Bombintash, meanwhile, stares incredulously at Sugar.) * {Big Bombintash} (hastily, nervously) "Are you...are you sure you're not just...you know, a little bit satisfied? B-because maybe could...uh, cut a deal. I-I mean, we-we're both reasonable creatures, right?" * {Sugar Pie} (firmly) "I'm sorry, but no means no." * {Big Bombintash} "No means no, huh? No one's ever said that to me before." (He and the other two monsters walk away.) "Huh...I gotta remember that one. That's a good catchphrase for my next workshop." (Gelatin and Choco fly up to Sugar.) * {Choco Cream} "You were amazing, Sugar Pie!" (They hug her.) "You totally stood up to that monster!" * {Gelatin Soft} "In fact, you didn't change at all! You were the same old Sugar Pie that we've always loved." * {Choco Cream} "The one we missed!" * {Sugar Pie} "Don't worry. Old Sugar Pie is back for good. I'm sorry I took the whole assertiveness thing too far. Friends?" (She recieves a pair of cute smiles.) * {Choco, Gelatin} "Friends!" (All three laugh as the camera zoom out slowly. Dissolve to a close-up of a bowl of animal feed on the floor and zoom out. Normal light has been restored, and two squirrels eagerly chow down. Overhead view of her in the center of the room. The place is back to normal, and many other critters are enjoying their lunch as well. She looks worriedly off to one side. Cranberry pushes his bowl of salad away. She glares down at him. A short dose of her cold stare made the puppy cower. He unwillingly pulls a cucumber slice from the bowl. He takes a nibble, fully expecting the vegetable to instantly sicken him. It not only fails to do so, but seems to agree quite well with him; he proceeds to gobble down the rest of the salad. Sugar smiles gently as the camera zooms out slightly and the view fades to black.) End of episode.